6 Years, Well Worth it
by liln2020
Summary: This is a story about Jack and Sam, in the middle of Season 9. Jack comes to visit and wants to talk to Sam, but what about? Read to find out! Rated T for some scenes.


1"6 years, Well Worth it"

"Unscheduled off world activation!"

"General Landry your needed in the Gate room"

General Landry was busy doing paperwork when heard he was needed, he was so behind as it was, with his daughter just starting to work here and not wanting to talk to him at all, he was under a lot of stress. He went straight from his office to the Gate room, wondering if it could be SG-1.

"What is it?"

"It's SG-1's iris code, Sir."

"Open the iris."

"Yes Sir."

Then Teal'c, Daniel, Carter, and Mitchell walked through. By that time General Landry was at the bottom of the ramp.

"Stand down" "Welcome back SG-1, how did everything go?"

"Pretty well Sir." Carter said

"good, we'll debrief at 17:00, dismissed"

"Yes Sir." Mitchell and Carter said

"Oh, Colonel Carter can I see you in my office for a minute?" Landry asked

"Yes Sir."

Both Daniel and Sam looked at each other wondering what it could be about.

In Landry's Office

"Colonel, have a seat."

She took a seat still wondering what this could be about. He noticed she looked a little worried, so he decided he's better tell her.

"Don't worry Colonel this isn't anything bad."

"Well that's good news, what's this about then Sir?"

"General O'Neill has requested to see you as soon as you got in, and I'm letting SG-1 some off time, so you'll be able to leave here as soon as the debriefing is over."

"Yes Sir, where do I go to see General O'Neill?" she was a little shocked that he needed to see her, 'what for?' she wondered.

"He just got in from Washington, he said that he'll be at his house." "That is if it's okay for you to go there Colonel?"

"Yes Sir of course, that's no problem." "Did General O'Neill happen to tell you what it was about?"

"No, I'm sorry he didn't, he just said that he needed to speak with you in person instead of over the phone, for what reason I don't know."

"That's fine Sir."

"Good Colonel, I'll tell him he should be expecting you around 19:00." "Dismissed"

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir."

After leaving Landry's office she was still very confused at what Jack needed to talk to her about. 'Was it about SG-1?' 'Was it something personal?' no it couldn't be...'could it?' she was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when Daniel showed up in her lab after the debriefing, and she was getting ready to leave.

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Hey Daniel, nothing just getting ready to leave, you?"

"Um nothing, just doing some stuff, look the whole team is going out for some dinner, and I was wondering if you'd like to come?"

"That sounds great Daniel, but General O'Neill has requested to talk to me, so I'll be busy, sorry."

"Oh, Jack? Wow, what's he want to see you about?"

"I don't know Daniel, I'm meeting him at his house since he just came in from Washington this morning."

"Really? Why didn't he tell me? I've been wanting to catch up with him. That's kind of rude, maybe I'll drop by sometime this week. Do you know how long Jack is staying?"

"No I don't, but I'll ask him tonight if you want me to, I got to get going, I'm going to be late."

"Alright thanks, bye Sam"

"Bye Daniel."

On her way to Jack's house she was still wondering what he could possible want to talk to her about that he couldn't do over the phone. I mean she hasn't see him in months. Sooner that she thought she was parked in Jack's drive way. She got out of her car and walked to the front door and rang the door bell, she was very nervous but didn't know why exactly.

Jack opened the door, pretty sure of who it was."Hey Carter"

"Hello Sir, General Landry said you wanted to see me?"

"Um yeah, come in."

"Thanks sir."

"You want a beer?"

"Sure."

He then came back with two beers in hand. He gave Sam one."

"Follow me, I've been sitting outside just looking at the stars wondering how many we've actually been to."

She laughed. "Actually Sir you can only see a few of the ones we have actually visited."

Walking out the door he said "I knew that, I'm just checking if you did."

"Of course Sir." she said with a smile on her face that she new Jack loved.

"So Sir, what did you want to see me about?"

"Um you know I just wanted to talk to you about some stuff."

"Stuff Sir?"

"Yes carter Stuff, you know the kind of stuff that people talk about, it's all real good stuff."

"Sounds interesting Sir. May I ask what this stuff is?"

"No, you can't cause it's a secret and I'm not aloud to tell secrets it's in the rule book of 'stuff your not aloud to tell people like Secrets'"

"Wow Sir I didn't know you read."

"There's a lot you don't know about be Carter."

"Oh Really?"

"Really."

She laughed and he just smiled childly at her. "So how have you been? Daniel's kind of upset that you didn't tell him you were coming to town."

"Well you know, the normal stuff, just paper work and well more paper work." "I was going to tell Daniel that I was coming but I decided to just suprise him and I guess you sorta ruined that one, way to go Carter."

"Oh, sorry Sir."

"It's fine, so how's SG-1 doing, is Mitchell treating y'all well?"

"Cam is doing fine, he's still getting use to things but he's doing pretty good, and Teal'c is well Teal'c."

"Haha yeah there isn't a word that really describes him is there?"

"No Sir." she smiled and he smiled back.

He got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the telescope adjusting it to the perfect view.

"So." Sam said

"Yeah So." Jack said.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh you know the normal things like stars and well some more stars, you wanna come take a look?"

"Yeah sure."

She walked over to where he was, she bent down to take a look, but didn't really notice how close Jack was until his face was right next to hers' try to adjust the viewing of the telescope. She was a little freaked by his actions but it didn't really make her uncomfortable as the thought it would. As soon as he felt her stiffen he pulled back, a little sorry that he made her that way. Deciding to break the awkwardness Same decided to talk.

"This is a Beautiful view Sir."

"It sure is Carter." but he wasn't talking about the stars he was more talking about her. She then turned to look at him and sat down the opposite side of him.

"So Sir, about that stuff you wanted to talk about, you going to tell me? Or was this whole visit just to look at some stars through your telescope?" she giggled.

"I'm getting there Carter, just wanted to catch up with an old friend is that okay with you?"

"It's fine Sir." she smiled.

Is quiet for about a minute before Jack decided to break the silence.

"It's been 6 years Carter."

"Sir?" he then moved beside her, she was sort of confused about what he was talking about but then she caught on.

"Oh." she said.

He just nodded. Then locked his eyes with her.

She didn't say anything just looked down at her hands. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but she just couldn't get it out. She looked up and she saw him getting closer. He reached his hands up to her face slowly moving closer, and then it happened he kissed her. Slowly at first just a peck on the lips but it didn't seem to stop there, he had pulled back but only to see her reaction, and he saw that her eyes were still closed, so he decided to go in for another kiss.

Sam was very shocked by his actions, she didn't seem to mind them though because once he moved down for that second kiss her hands found their way up to the back of his head and his neck. Just before his lips touched hers for the second time she pulled him close, she didn't want him to be unsure so she made the move. The kiss was slow at first but then started to get heated. He tugged at her bottom lip pleading for entrance and she didn't say no, Their tongues clashing together only to get soft moans for Sam and then from Jack. They both stopped only in need of air. But that didn't stop them from staying close. He has his are around her shoulder and she had her head on his.

"Too long" he stated

"Yes Sir"

he was a little disappointed that she still called him Sir after they just kissed, but she didn't know what she said until she look up at him seeing him frown a little.

"Jack"

He then looked at her with a little hope in his eyes.

"Sam, I hope you don't mind, but this was what I wanted to talk to you about, I understand if you don't feel the same way about me any more but I just couldn't forget about it and never ask."

She stopped him by turning and facing him and kissing him hungerly and passionately. She only stopped when air was absolutely needed.

"So, I'll take that as a yes"

she giggled but then brought him down for another kiss. He was kissing her hard and full of love and lust. He wanted her, he needed her. He didn't want to move to fast so he stopped kissing her. She looked a little confused and disappointed at the same time, she didn't know why he had stopped kissing her until she remembered things where getting a little to heated.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Don't you think we are moving to fast?" he asked

"No, not really, I mean it's been what 6 years or even more that I've felt this way? I'd say it's long over due."

With that she pulled him down to her, this time she took charge. Her hands finding their was to the base of his shirt tugging at it, trying to pull it off, and she then got it. He was at shock by what she had said and by the want and need she was showing for him. He then picked her up from where they were and took her inside. He thought he couldn't wait any longer so he stopped at the couch pulling off her shirt and then her bra. She seemed fine with it, in fact she flipped him over and she stood up.

"Pants" she stated.

"Yes Ma'am"

she giggled

"Hey!! No giggling!"

"Your going to have to stop me."

At that he pulled her down on top of him and then flipped them over now he was straddling her with nothing on except his Hommer Simpson Boxers that she couldn't help but giggle at by the sight of them. He then captured this lips with hers soon to here the giggling stop, he pulled her skirt off with one hard yank as it fell to the floor. He then stopped and noticed that she was wearing a thong.

"Wow Carter I didn't take you for the thong type."

"Well Sir I didn't start wearing thongs every day until I joined SG-1." she smiled and he smiled back. With that she flipped him over straddling him this time.

"I thought since you took command all of those years, it's time to give me a try."

"And what would your first order of business be Mrs. Carter?"

"To pay you back for those 6 years I've had to wait."

"Well don't go to hard on me." he said. "Oh, I will" she said smiling. And then kissed him, but it didn't end there. He thought 'yeah 6 years is long, but well worth it'

THE END!

_What did you think? Leave a comment please! (:_


End file.
